Sketches and Secrets
by thechickenlittle
Summary: Kid Flash learns something new about Jinx, and maybe love blooms along the way. But when Kid Wyckid comes to claim a promise, things get tangled......
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Teen Titans or any characters thereof. But if I did, there would be a lot more romance on the show.

Hope you all like it!

Sketches and Secrets

Kid Flash smirked. This would go down as one of the funniest things he'd ever seen. He tried to hold back the grin that threatened to come across his face. If Jinx knew he was watching, he was fairly certain that she would try to blast him into orbit.

The girl was out in the middle of the field that he had taken her to earlier in the day, in an attempt to be romantic for her. She had scoffed at his efforts, refusing to try and have a good time. But now, in the evening hours, she had come back here. And changed clothes too, which made it so funny.

Instead of her usual black attire, she was dressed in a soft white sundress with tiny blue flowers printed across it. Her clunk boots were exchanged for lace up sandals, and her pink hair was loose from its usual style, flowing down to mid-shoulder. She was sitting in the field with a sketchbook and pack of charcoal pencils. He wondered if she was sketching the unicorns again.

He nearly laughed. It was so unusual to see her like this; he couldn't help but find it funny. It would be the same as if that Goth chick Raven decided to wear a cute frilly pink dress with matching ballet slippers.

Curiosity getting the better of him, as it usually did, he quietly zipped around behind her. He suddenly winced; he'd used too much speed! She held onto her sketchbook tightly as the force of his speed created a fierce wind. Angrily, she looked around. "Kid Flash, is that you? You better not be hiding around here!"

He crouched down to the ground, not wanting her to see him. Nothing moved or stirred again, the birds around the field starting up their evening calls. She eventually relaxed, looking a little sheepish. She shook her head at herself, "Get a grip, girl. You're getting paranoid in your old age." The girl began to resume her drawing.

The young hero inched along, eager to see what she was working on. Contrary to what everyone seemed to think, he had a great deal of patience. And, as he had shouted at Jinx last night, he did _not_ have ADHD. Just because he could move and react faster, he kept getting pigeon-hold into this stupid stereotype. He nearly gave himself away when she suddenly flopped down onto her back. The girl yawned, stretching out and doing interesting things to her dress in the process. She blinked tired eyes, shifting a bit to get comfortable before closing her eyes to catch a quick nap. Her breathing evened out, making him cautiously raise his head up. He accidentally stepped on a twig, the snap of the branch making him wince. Yet she didn't stir.

He breathed a sigh of relief. '_Man, she's out of it. No wonder. Poor kid's been up all night trying to figure everything out'. _And she had been. Jinx had barely slept the entire time she'd been traveling with him, fighting it out with herself about what she wanted out of her life and what she really wanted to be. He had high hopes for her. She could help so many people if she only chose to do so. He knew she had more in her than a stupid villain's ambition.

Walking forward as quietly as he could, he sat down by her side, picking up the book. Opening the front cover, he smiled at the first picture. A unicorn stallion in full gallop. _ 'If nothing else,'_ he thought to himself, '_she has a promising career as an artist.'_ He continued scanning through the book, the subjects varying from a detailed sketch of one of Gizmo's machines, to a cartoon style of Kid Wyckid trying to make a sandwich and making a huge mess.

The last couple of pages were more interesting to him. One was a picture of the rose he'd given her. Another was of the last place they'd been, Science City in Russia. The last sketches of the book though, truly surprised him. All of them were of him. One whole page was dedicated to him running full-out in a near blur of speed, almost picture-like in detail. Another page was of his face in different expressions, some roughly done, and some in soft detail. Another was of him dressed in a tuxedo, with his mask still on, a little quotation underneath it saying, 'Flash. Kid Flash.' He held in his laughter. '_So she did hear me last night when I said I loved all the Bond movies.' _

The last sketch that she had been working on was what really got him. He stopped still, the sight riveting him. He was sleeping peacefully, without his uniform. Or his mask. A few strands of hair were across his face, lips slightly parted in sleep. She had drawn him on his back, one hand tucked under his neck and his head leaning on his arm, a sheet covering his lower body.

The pose wasn't what got him. It was the emotion showed by her work. Kid Flash was no art critic, but he could tell when something had been done with love. He glanced over at her sleeping form. "You love me?" He whispered, unable to disguise the surprise or hope in his voice. He had wanted the girl to notice him that way ever since he'd laid eyes on her, but hadn't really had that much hope that she would return his affections. But this seemed to prove to him that something more than friendship was there. He lifted his eyes up to the sky. "She loves me. She loves me back. Wow. Didn't think she would, not really." The smile that spread across his face could have lit the darkest night.

He closed the book, laying it carefully off to the side. He debated on whether to take her back to the cabin they were staying in, but decided against it. He scooted closer to her, lying down on his side so that his front faced her back. Slowly, as to not wake her, he closed the distance between them until he was spooning against her. "Good night, sweet Jinx." He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

(&

Jinx's POV

_I'm gonna kill him._

It was the only thought that made it across the nervousness that clouded her mind. She had tried to take a nap in the field, the last warm rays of the sun lulling her into the need for sleep. But noooo, Mr. Fastest—Boy—Alive had to try and spoil all that. As if that noise hadn't woke her. She nearly seethed as he crept closer to her. '_This is what I get for wearing a girlie dress. If he lays one finger on me, I'll—I'll'—_

'_Thank him for it?'_

She nearly started in shock. '_What? Where the hell did that thought come from'?_ She mentally shook off the thought. '_Jinx, girl, stop talking to yourself, it isn't healthy.'_

To her surprise, he'd not tried to grope her, but had gone for the sketchbook instead. Knowing how much he'd wanted to see that thing, she finally gave up and let him have it. He would have found a way to get it eventually, and his constant asking had been getting on her nerves. '_Of course, he looks awfully cute when he pouts'—_

'_Shut up! This is not the time to be mooning over him. He doesn't care about you that way_.' She watched with barely open eyes as he riffled through her sketches. She kept track of the pages he was looking at in her head, noting his reaction to each one. When he reached the pages that had the drawing of him, she nearly spoke up to try to stop him.

But the look on his face stopped her from moving. He looked—she ached to have a pencil in hand to try and capture that look. Flash looked so—moved, was the only way she could think of to describe it. As he flipped through those pages, she watched his every expression. She caught his smile at the Bond parody, his look of appreciation at the facial sketches. But when he reached that last drawing, she knew she should have stopped him from seeing it. It was too personal, too private, even for the subject she pictured to see.

His words stunned her, shaking her to the core. "You love me?" He said, voice shaking in surprise. He almost sounded hopeful. She caught his expression of happiness as he looked up to the sky. "She loves me. She loves me back. Wow. Didn't think she would, not really."

The word 'back' stuck in her ears. '_Back? As in, he loves me already? I thought he was just flirting!'_ She almost stiffened as she felt him move around to lie beside her, coming closer to spoon against her. His arm felt so warm as it wrapped around her waist. "Good night, sweet Jinx," he whispered, her name sounding like a prayer. She felt his breathing even out, signaling his beginning sleep. The girl waited a few moments before moving, shifting her body so that she was now facing him. For what seemed like hours, she studied his face, wanting to see him without the mask. She almost reached out to pull it off him, but stopped herself.

'_Heroes and their secret identities_,' she thought to herself. She wondered briefly why villains didn't always wear masks like the heroes did, but came the obvious conclusion. '_They know that the heroes won't go after their families to get to them, so who cares if everyone knows you're related to Betty What's-her-name.'_ She moved closer to him at her next thought. '_I never needed to hide my identity. No one in my family would claim to know me. Probably still won't. No one wants to stay near an untouchable. Or misfortune.'_

"You're not misfortune." She nearly jumped out of her skin when Kid Flash spoke. Blue eyes locked onto pink as he looked at her. "You have a gift that can be used against terrible enemies. How can that be misfortune?"

She swallowed hard, her body shaking in delayed shock. "You heard me? S-Since when are you psychic?"

"You were talking. Or were you thinking out loud?"

She looked down, blushing, not knowing where this sudden bout of shyness came from. "Oh. Sorry."

He tilted her head up to face him. "Why did you call yourself an untouchable?"

She thought about just telling him that it was none of his business, but decided against it. It wasn't his fault what had happened so long ago. She closed her eyes. "You know I'm from India, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, in India, there used to be a caste system. You know, like a social order?" He nodded. "The British, when they came in the 1800's, they tried to abolish it, and some people tried to reform it later on, but its still alive and kicking, despite what the books say. Well, my family used to be way up there like the Brahmin. They were one of the top social families. They were rich and powerful, and they controlled a lot of the streets in my old city. But when I was born, they started to fall from their position. I couldn't control my powers back then. I blew things up, made things fall or break. They thought I was some kind of demon, sent as a Karmic punishment for something they did. So they tried to get rid of me."

He couldn't help his look of stunned horror. "Get rid of you?"

"They stripped me of my social rank, tattooed over all my family marks and gave me new ones," she pointed to the black under her eyes. "Then they threw me out into the streets and claimed I was an untouchable. Do you know what that is?" He shook his head. "An untouchable is someone that isn't supposed to be alive. They can't touch water sources, or they'll pollute it with their bad luck. Someone has to have pity on them and get the water for them, taking the risk of catching their bad luck. They can't buy food, they have to steal or beg for it. They can't go near any houses or shelters without being driven away. Sometime the doctors won't even see them if they're sick." Unnoticed by her, tears had started to roll down her face. "They're fair game for anyone to take advantage of, and no one will come to help you. You have to stay in the dark places and can't come near the light anymore"—she began to quietly sob against his chest.

The boy pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin. He crooned under his breath, stroking her hair and back over and over. "Shhh, its okay, that can't happen to you anymore. I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again. Hey," he tilted her face up to look at him, wiping her tears away from her face. "You are a strong girl; you can handle raging Titans and stupid HIVE members. You can do anything you set your mind to, and nothing can stop you from doing that. Not your family, not some stupid system, and especially not me."

Flash tried to imagine living a life like that, and wondered if he would have turned out half as well adjusted as Jinx was. He looked her in the eyes. "No one can ever make you stay in the dark again. You can always come near the light."

She calmed her sobs and hiccups, sniffing to clear her nose. "Thanks."

"For what? Telling you what you already know?"

She hit his shoulder. "Way to ruin the moment, bucko."

He grinned, "Thanks. I try so hard."

"Smart-alek," she muttered. He just smiled back at her. She paused as he suddenly looked nervous. "What is it?"

"Ummm," he shifted into a sitting position, and she followed suit. "I think you're going to kill me for this one, but I really don't want to die anytime soon without doing this at least once." He leaned forward and kissed her. It was a simple kiss, no frills or such, just chaste and modest. He pulled back, a slight blush on his face. "Okay, you can pound me into the dirt now."

Jinx wasn't paying any attention to him. She raised hesitant fingers to her lips, touching them and feeling the lingering warmth he left there. She looked back to him. "You kissed me."

He nodded.

"You actually kissed me."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

She didn't react to his smart-mouthing. "My first kiss…..," she trailed off. Suddenly, her spine stiffened, and she got a very determined look on her face.

'_Here it comes_,' he thought. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact.

But all he felt was the sensation of warm lips on his own. He blinked open his eyes, stunned. She looked a little shy as she pulled away from him. "Did you……like it?"

"Oh, yeah," he breathed. He shook his head to clear it. "Why did you kiss me back?"

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?" She countered.

He grinned. "That's simple. I've always wanted to kiss you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Jinx stared at him in shock. "You have?"

"I don't know if you know this, hon, but you are a very beautiful girl."

"Beautiful?" She whispered. She knew that she wasn't bad looking, but several years of having rocks thrown at you doesn't exactly lead to having body confidence.

"Very beautiful," he nodded, a bit taken aback by her surprise. "You're brave, gusty, you know what you want and you're not afraid to go after it," he gave her a look, "whether it's legal or not. You're smart enough to know when something's bad for you, and strong enough to change it if you want. What's not to love about you?" He suddenly covered his mouth, knowing he'd said too much.

"You love me?" She asked.

"Um, I, ah"—he swallowed hard—"that is"—

The girl laughed. "The great Kid Flash is actually speechless? I thought I'd never see the day."

"Smart-alek," he muttered, his face blushing fuchsia. "Wait, you think I'm great?"

She kept her smile, tilting his face up to look him in the eyes. "Want to know a secret?"

He looked at her warily. "What kind of secret?"

She paused, thoughtful. "My kind of secret," she said softly.

He shrugged, "I'll take a chance on that."

"Alright then." She leaned over to whisper it in his ear.

He pulled back from her, a dazed look on his face. "Really?"

She nodded.

He grinned full out. "Well alright." Suddenly a thought came to him. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Right now, or just for the sake of general information?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "Both."

"Nothing I can think of right now. But I'll let you know if that changes." She stood up, beginning to walk off towards the road.

"Hey," he called, "where are you going?"

She gave him a wink over her shoulder. "Back to the cabin. You coming?"

"Am I ever!" He whooped, racing over and scooping her up in his arms. They raced off into the night.

(&&$

Just a bit of fluff that came to me. Should I continue? Let me know in a review!


	2. Secret rendezvous

More of Sketches and Secrets. I decided to expand on an idea I once had about Jinx and Kid Wyckid, and it works great for this story.

Don't own the Titans, or anything else for that matter. Except maybe my daughter. But that's called slavery, and so doesn't really apply.

Chap 2: Secret Rendezvous

Jinx stirred from the bed as sunlight forced its way through the curtains. The girl stretched her arms above her head, snuggling back down to the warm covers. With a groan, she started to get out of bed. Morning was not her friend.

She blinked a few times to clear her head of sleep, getting up to start her routine. She dressed slowly, not quite awake just yet. She brushed out her hair, heading for the kitchen to start some breakfast. Checking the fridge, she scowled. Flash and his metabolism, she thought. Eats like a horse. A girl could really get to hate that. He could eat everything in sight and never gain a single pound. She slipped into her boots on her way out the door, deciding to go buy some groceries from the town down the road.

She almost considered waking Kid Flash up to do it, since he was so much faster than her, but thought better of it. She glanced over to where he was sprawled out on the couch. He had kicked off the blanket in his dreaming, leaving off his mask and uniform to sleep like a normal person. She smiled to herself. He looked so sweet lying there.

He'd been a gentleman last night, not once trying to take advantage of the situation. In fact, when she thought about it, he had never once tried to take advantage of her. And with his speed, he could actually strip her down to naked before she could react to stop him. He was so different from the majority of people she'd met in her short life.

As the girl walked out into the bright sunshine, she resisted the urge to blow something up at the sound of so many happy birds singing. It was too freaking early to be that cheerful. She began the hike into town.

Later on that morning, Jinx stomped along the road, groceries hanging from their paper bags in her arms. "Stupid checkout lady," she muttered, unable to stop the flush from coming across her face. The clerk had asked where her cute boyfriend had gone. Jinx had blushed furiously, grabbing her purchases and hurrying out of the store.

As she went on her way, the girl began to notice another presence near her. She quietly scanned around, trying not to let it show that she was looking for whatever it was. She slowed her walk, finally stopping and setting her things down. "Alright, come out! I know someone's there."

**_You don't know anything_**.

She glanced around, still unable to find the source of the voice. "Who are you?"

_**You left us. **_

She froze at that. The HIVE? But this wasn't quite there style. They would have approached her in the open by now. She sent out her sense again, trying to identify the stranger. "Show yourself."

_**You left me. You left for some punk hero.**_

"Leave him out of this," she snapped, power coming into her hands.

**_Would you come back if I killed him?_** It was said with such casual cruelty it sent shudders down the girl's spine.

More pink energy surged into her hands. "You couldn't get a hand on him. He's way too fast." She felt the beginnings of fear grow in her chest. Her magic wasn't sensing anything around her. Nothing. No machines, no aura of any sort to indicate a person nearby.

**_I could kill him in his sleep. Would you like for me to make his heart stop in his chest? I could make his lungs not pull in air, or tear open his skin to drain out_**—

"Stop it!" She screamed. "Just stop it! What do you want!"

**_Come back to me. Come with me, and I won't leave your hero in a bloody head on the floor,_** it answered.

"Who are you!"

A black tear in the substance of space and time suddenly appeared in front of her, making her fall back onto the ground in shock. Red eyes glared from a black mask on a familiar face, as a black cloak fell from his shoulders. The portal stabilized as she stood up, the creature before her giving his version of a smile.

Kid Wyckid looked back at Jinx in amused disdain. His mental voice rang in her head, nearly dripping anger. **_Hello, mate._**

((&)&

Dun, dun, dun! Let me know what you think about this little twist. Please review!


	3. seals

Sorry its been awhile, lots of homework and baby watching!

Just to lessen the confusion I know this is going to cause, **this **is Kid Wycked talking, **_this_** is Uriah.

Chap: Split seals

The black energies swirling around the young villain contrasted sharply with the bright sunlight coming through the forest branches. Jinx stared at her former teammate, noting the changes in him. His words had frightened her terribly, reminding her of the consequences of the promise she had made him over a year ago.

She cautiously approached him, keeping the power steady in her hands in case he attacked. "Kid Wicked?"

_**No. The Tooth Fairy.**_

She glared at him, recognizing the foreign entity. "No, I don't want to talk to _you._ Let _him_ talk to me."

_**He's a little—indisposed at the moment.**_

She stiffened. Kid Wicked had always been able to fight him off before, but now—"Let him talk to me right now, or I promise you, I'll make it really ugly if you try to take me away."

The boy scowled, baring his sharp fangs at her. **_Why do you insist on talking to that weakling?_**

"Because he's the one I know and like," she snapped. "Now let him out!"

**_Humph. Don't take too long. I'm getting hungry._** The youth's body shook hard, almost spazming. He gasped for breath, falling on his knees in apparent exhaustion. Jinx ran over to his side, helping him sit up. "Kid? Are you okay?"

**J-Jinx? Where**—

"Out in the country, somewhere around Kentucky, I think. How're you holding up?"

He swallowed hard, fighting back tears. **I—I think, he's winning, Jinx, I can't hold him back anymore. He attacked the others—**

"All the HIVE five?" She asked, horrified.

He nodded, **Mammoth's in the hospital, Seemore's taking care of him. Gizmo's out hiding somewhere in the lair, probably trying to create some kind of containment field. ** He finally caught his breath, gratefully taking the bottled water she offered from her bag. **I—I don't know what he did with Billy.**

Jinx blinked in confusion. "You don't know? Did he take him to the Pocket dimension?" The Pocket dimension, as it was nicknamed, was a small hole in the Black dimension that Kid Wicked had made for a home before he had joined up with the HIVE Five. He now used it as his room, or more like a storage closet.

**I don't know. He won't let me out at all anymore.**

Jinx took his hands, looking him straight in his red eyes. "Wyckid, how did this happen? What happened to the seal?"

He looked away. **We were robbing that bank on Fifth and Third, you know the one? ** She nodded. **Well, the Titans came to stop us, as usual. Me and that Raven girl got into it. **

"Didn't one of the others try to get her off you?" she asked. "They know you're never supposed to face her in a fight."

**They tried to help me, but those stupid heroes kept them away from me. We clashed and I had to bring out my energies**—tears started to leak out and down his face—**I had to defend myself, Jinx, I had to!**

"Shhh," she crooned, "I know, you couldn't help it."

**She said that chant, and the seal, it just sucked it up. It wiped out the seal, Jinx**.

She blanched. "All of it?"

He nodded. **Its completely gone. When it was over, I woke up for a second, and he'd almost torn Raven's leg off. The green guy was out cold, and I think that the space girl was about to try and charge me when Robin called them off to take care of Raven. I thought I'd got him back under control, but he was just hiding out.** He looked back at his friend, a hopeless look on his face. **I can't fight Uriah anymore.**

"Yes you can," she said fiercely. One year ago, Kid Wycked's other half, his demon half, had fought off the seals his mother had used to protect him from the devil inside him. The demon Uriah had nearly destroyed Kid Wycked before Jinx and her former teacher had managed to seal the demon back inside him. "I sealed him once, I can do it again."

**But you had to have help last time,** he said. **Where are we going to find anyone to help us now? **

"You worry about Uriah," she said. "I'll take care of the rest."

**_Good luck with that_**, Uriah hissed, easily subsuming Kid Wycked into his mind.

"Hey! Bring Kid Wycked back!" She shouted.

_**No, you two have talked long enough. Now that you've caught up on everything, I'm going to make you a fair offer. Join up with me, and I'll let your little boy toy live. We'll conquer the Underworld together.**_

"What do you need me for?" She asked, trying to find some kind of angle. "If you're so powerful, why bother with me?"

**_Because you have a special form of Chaos that I love seeing in action_**, he nearly purred. **_Destruction, confusion, mayhem. That's your real forte. You did promise, after all,_** he reminded her. **_I'll give you some time to say goodbye to your sweet heart. It wouldn't do to have him come looking for you._**

"Wait till I get you alone," she hissed.

**_Oooh, don't tempt me,_** he laughed. **_Or I'll have to make sure that your first present from me is the hero's head on a platter. I'll meet you here again in three hours. Don't be late, mate. _** He melted back into the black portal, leaving Jinx alone on the road again.

())&

Please review!


	4. how much do you love me?

Sorry its been so long, had to re-watch the episode 'Lightspeed' to get some more inspiration. No own the Teen Titans!

Chap: how much do you love me?

Jinx paused at the door of the cabin, panting as quietly as she could so to not alarm Flash. She tried to compose herself as best she could, smoothing her hair, wiping off the sweat and dust from her run. The girl had left the groceries on the road; the better to get here and make sure Uriah had kept his word.

She slowly opened the door, almost dreading what she might find inside. Uriah might have decided to kill Kid Flash just for fun. A grin of pure relief and joy spread across her face as she saw her hero still asleep on the couch, snoring in a really cute way. Jinx got out of her shoes as quietly as she could and padded over to his side, sitting on the small table near the couch to look at him. She ghosted her fingers over his soft red hair and down the side of his jaw, a hard ache forming in her chest. Tears pricked the back of her eyes. "I don't want to leave you," she whispered. "I love you, Wally."

Wally stirred, eyes blinking open. He sat up, stretching out his arms with a yawn and twisting around to start waking up. "Jinx?" He started at the sight of her so close to him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I-I went out to get breakfast," she stammered. "I j-just wanted to get an early start to the day."

Flash stared. Jinx, stuttering? What the hell? Her pale face had gone white as snow, and she was sweating like she was in full fight-or-flight mode. He frowned in concern. "Jinx, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing"—

"Jinx," he took her hand, "you may have been a great villain and terrific actress, but you're a lousy liar. What is it?"

Suddenly black portals appeared beside his head, gloved hands moving through to grip the top of his head and jaw. The boy jerked in his hold, making the demon force his head into a painful angle. "What the"—

"Let him go!" Jinx screamed, power instantly flaring in her hands. "Don't you dare touch Wally!"

"Jerk, I don't know it you know this, but its rude to interrupt people when they're talking. So get off me," the hero growled, beginning to vibrate his body. He went to his maximum speed, but impossibly the hands gripped him tighter. He couldn't phase out of them! "Who are you! What do you want with us!"

It laughed. **_ She didn't tell you? I am Uriah, her mate. And you are not what I'm after here. Now Jinx, if you don't keep your word, I promise you I'll snap his neck,_** a voice like poisoned velvet growled.

"I will," she said, her voice shaking. "I'll do as you say, but you have to let him go."

"Jinx, what's going on?" Flash asked. "Who is this guy? What does he mean 'your word'?"

She swallowed hard, trying to think of how to explain. "You know that Kid Wickyd's part demon, right?"

He nodded.

"Three years ago, I found Kid Wickyd in the dark matter dimension. He was being torn apart by this guy," she pointed to the hands, "Uriah. But Uriah is part of Kid Wickyd, his demon half. He couldn't fight Uriah off anymore, and asked me to help him. So I sealed Uriah away when I was back in the Academy with my demonology teacher, and it took a blood oath for me to do it."

Kid Flash did not like the sound of that. "A blood oath?"

**_She means that the seal was made with her own blood and magic, binding her to me,_** Uriah purred. **_So long as the seal was whole, she was free. But now it's been broken by that charming Halfling called Raven. I've come to make good on the deal my new mate made. But you,_** he growled, **_are distracting her from me, and are therefore in my way. I'll just get rid of you now_**—his hands began to twist—

"NOOO!" Jinx screamed. Her power winked out, making her fall to her knees. "I'll do anything you want, anything! Just don't hurt him," she asked.

Wally stared in shock. "Jinx," he whispered.

A pleased hum sounded, and solid black chains of energy formed around Flash's wrists and ankles, binding him in place. He tried again to vibrate out of them, but to no avail. The black portals joined together and grew larger, finally reaching the point where Uriah could step through. The hero glared at him, wanting more than anything to get loose and punch the devil's lights out.

Uriah smirked down at her with a look of mock pity.**_ Poor little witchling, reduced to this. Does he really mean that much to you?_**

She bowed her head, knowing he could tell if she lied. "Yes."

**_Then its time to go,_** he moved to leave.

"Not yet," she said.

He looked back over his shoulder at her. **_Oh?_**

"I want an oath from you," she said, standing. "I have to go with you, that was my blood oath. But help you? That was never in the deal."

The demon's red eyes narrowed in annoyance. **_Don't cross me, mate. I don't think you'll like the artwork I'd do with his corpse._** He sent a pulse of electricity through the chains, making Wally jerk in pain.

"I know," she said. "But what promise do I have that you won't kill him once I leave with you? I want your oath that you will not hurt him in any way. Once I'm with you, he's safe, or else."

Uriah smirked at her. **_Or else what? Little witchling, you don't really have much of a choice. You have to come with me, or your own blood will betray you. You'd kill yourself in a very interesting way. It's a very messy way to go._**

Jinx looked him straight in the eyes, unflinching. She didn't say a word, but her determination was clear in her gaze.

Wally knew exactly what that meant. "Jinx?" He called, disbelieving.

She didn't waver.

"Jinx, no!" he screamed. "You can't do this! You can't!"

**_Oh, shut up,_** the devil growled, forming a black gag over Wally's mouth. Flash fought and struggled mightily to get loose from his bonds, but nothing worked. _This can not be happening,_ he thought in denial. _He can't be taking her away from me!_

**_All for him?_** Uriah asked her softly, creeping over to her side to whisper in her ear**_. To betray your oath and kill your magic? You would die, to keep your little hero safe?_**

"You will not touch him," she growled hatefully. "You will not harm him: you will not come near him. If you want me so badly, you can't ever have him."

He shook his head in bemusement. **_Very well, mate. He will be safe from me, on my oath. _** He held out his hand to her. **_Shall we?_**

"You'll let him go?" She asked, moving towards the black portal.

**_After we leave_**, he amended. **_Can't have him trying to follow after us._** He took her by the wrist. **_Time to go_**. He bared his fangs in a smile. **_Oh, mate, you'll love it in the dark. We'll have so much fun together, you and I._**

"No!" Flash tried to shout through the gag as the portal glowed to let them through. "Jinx!"

She looked back once, smiling back at him. 'Love you,' she mouthed, before she was pulled through the portal. As it faded out, the chains dissolved to smoke from his wrists and ankles. He tried to make for the portal, jumping to follow after her, but only felt smoke going past him. "Jinx!" He cried out.

_For me. For me! She was willing to die to save me. Oh, god, Jinx! _

He fell to his knees, tears beginning to fall. "Jinx!" he cried out again, fist pounding the floor.

"Jinx!"

)()&

Please review!


End file.
